Stinky the Snail
is a purchasable item found in all versions of Plants vs. Zombies that have the Zen Garden. It is available for purchase at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $3,000 after the Zen Garden is unlocked. It will slowly collect coins in the main Zen Garden area if it is awake. It stays awake for three minutes before collapsing in a deep sleep again, requiring manual prodding to reawaken. It has a sweet tooth for chocolate, a substance dropped by various zombies. Feeding Stinky a piece of chocolate will cause it to accelerate considerably and stay awake for an hour. In the iPad and iPhone versions of Plants vs. Zombies, Stinky will continue to collect coins after the Zen Garden is closed if fed chocolate. In the iOS versions of the game, Stinky will collect money while the player is away, but in other versions it will not do this. In the Android phone and tablet version of the game, Stinky can continue collecting coins while the player is doing something other than viewing the Zen Garden. If Stinky is fed chocolate and the game is either exited or minimized, however, the game will forget that Stinky has been fed chocolate. It will also forget that chocolate has been fed if the player does not check on Stinky within the hour time limit of the chocolate's effect. This whole mess means he or she can feed Stinky chocolate, go play survival mode for 59 minutes, and return to discover it has collected you 10,000 coins, or something of the sort. Just do not close the game accidentally. Gallery Rotating_Stinky.gif|Stinky's turning animation. Stinky.png|Stinky in the Zen Garden. Sleeping Stinky.png|Sleeping Stinky. Stinky the Snail insaniquarium.png|Stinky's original appearance in Insaniquarium. IMG_0396.PNG|Two Stinkies glitch. StinkySnail.PNG|Stinky in the Zen Garden. WabbyWabbo8.png|Stinky in the Wabby Wabbo music video (note he has a golden shell). Trivia *Snails in real life eat plants, but this is not shown in the game, as he is rather a companion for the plants. *In Crazy Dave's hit-single Wabby Wabbo, Stinky has a golden shell. *Stinky's debut was in the game Insaniquarium. *Stinky costs the same as the Gold Magnet. **They both also collect money for the player. *In the iPad version, Stinky's and other Zen Garden items' graphics are very buggy. **Stinky is arranged incorrectly and has his correct duplicate is next to him, but the bugged one is the one that collects the coins. **The Marigold sprout's leaves are replaced with Stinky's eyes and the incorrectly arranged Stinky has no eyes. *Although Stinky needs some time to reach the coins and collect them, if the player quits his or her main Zen Garden (or going to the Mushroom or Aquarium Garden) with lots of money not collected, then open the main Zen Garden again, Stinky will collect all of them. This only occurs in the iOS and Android versions of Plants vs. Zombies. See also *Bernie the Bee Category:Shop Category:Zen Garden Category:Animals Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West